


Yankees

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble experiences sports rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yankees

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for Y week of the A-Z Challenge at 1_million_words.

Clint was on the deck grilling up a dozen or two turkey dogs, when he heard two men cheering from inside, along with some happy barking. He heard the announcement of a home run.

Whenever the Yankees played Boston, and the three of them were free, Steve came over to watch the games. The man wasn’t really a Yankees fan, but the Dodgers moving to LA seemed to leave him bereft. Cap could get behind the New York versus Boston rivalry though. Wholeheartedly. He’d even brought a small monster doll for Bumble. Steve and Phil cheered when the green head was torn off and the fluff ripped out. The dog would take out the unstuffed green and torn jerseyed Wally whenever Steve came over, proud to do his part for the spirit of camaraderie.

Pulling buns and dogs from the heat, Clint heard bumble growl, deep and menacing. Through the open window he heard Steve’s _No. No no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._ get louder and louder. Phil was swearing. _Move you f#@%ing j$* &@ss! HUSTLE! DAMMIT **HUSTLE!**_

Clint shook his head and tried to school his smile before he went in. _The Red Sox musta scored._


End file.
